1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a system for routing calls to an Internet service provider to local area networks through which such services are available, and, more particularly, to apparatus for routing such calls based on either the function required by the mail, as determined by the modem type, or on the service required by the user, as determined by the telephone number, or other user identification, used to reach the system.
2. Background Information
Computing devices and terminals connected by means of telephone lines include both devices communicating by means of relatively new modems, which are both relatively fast and flexible, and older, legacy devices communicating at slower speeds, with different protocols, and without operational flexibility. Hardware and software incompatibility results when an Internet service provider must service a mixture of both new and legacy devices communicating with his system through the public switched telephone network over a single ISDN line, such as a T1 line in the United States or an E1 line in Europe. The alternative of providing separate ISDN lines for connection to the different types of devices which may call the system providing Internet services is undesirable because of the generally high cost of such lines.
Examples of slow, or legacy modems are asynchronous FSK (frequency-shift keying) modems, such as ITU (International Telecommunications Union) specifications V.21 or V.23. Many recently-built devices do not support connection to such modems. Users having such modems may be well served by connection to such services as Video Text or BBS (bulletin board services).
What is needed is a way to provide different routings through the equipment of the Internet provider receiving a call, to equipment providing different interfaces and protocols, based on the type of modem through which the call is made. Furthermore, what is needed is a system including a primary router making connections with the Internet and similar services, and a secondary router making connections with Video Text, BBS. etc. Furthermore, what is needed is a way to provide a specialized interface allowing access to the Internet from such slow, legacy modems.
A conventional method for discriminating among various users, especially in the case where different users have access to different services of an Internet service provider, is to provide users in different groups with different telephone numbers to use when calling the service provider. What is needed is a method providing differing routings through the equipment of the Internet provider, based on the type of device or modem through which a call is made, so that reliable connections can be made without a need to use different telephone numbers.